


Toy Story

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio gets home from a hard day at work and relaxes as best he can without his lover there.  I don't own either of them or make any money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Story

**Author's Note:**

> I got to thinking whilst I was at work - half asleep and ready to scream - that every story has an introduction, a build up to a climax, and a resolution. This is the result. Definately not something I can teach in a classroom. *snicker*

The evening sunlight streamed into the bedroom highlighting vibrant red hair and pale hair that was revealed slowly as Horatio stripped out of his suit, shirt and underwear. With a sigh he flopped down on his bed and rolled to the side to grab a box before settling down in the middle of the mattress. He had been tense all day, knew what he needed to do to relax, but with Rick Stetler sniffing around the lab, Horatio had been afraid to do anything out of the ordinary. Truthfully what he really needed, or rather whom, was up in New York City – a fact that frustrated Horatio to no end.

He opened the box and studied the toys inside for a few moments. Each one had a fond memory attached; memories that were almost guaranteed to get him hard and panting. The question was, how fast a build-up did he want that night? He finally made a decision, grabbed the lube and set the box on the floor. It was the work of a second to get the pillows set up just the way he wanted, including the one under his hips, settled back and closed his eyes.

One thing among many that Horatio hated about his lover living in another city was the fact that they couldn’t kiss. Horatio could pretend his hands were his lover’s hands, the vibrator his lover’s cock, but nothing could replace the feel and sensation of Mac’s lips moving over his own or Mac’s tongue playing with him. Horatio loved kissing and being kissed. He loved the times spent with Mac when that was all they had done, just lying next to each other and kissed. It inevitably led to other equally pleasurable activities and Horatio missed it.

His fingertips ghosted down his neck, the pads of his fingers only just making contact with his skin. Horatio shivered as nerve endings awoke and came to attention, each one eager for contact. He slowly ran his fingers along his collar bones and down his chest – being careful to avoid his nipples. With his eyes closed Horatio was able to pretend that it was Mac touching him, teasing him, silently telling him that he’d help Horatio relax after such a hard day. When he reached his stomach, Horatio drew his fingers up until only his nails were in contact with his skin and added some pressure as he moved back up his stomach and chest.

He could feel his cock and nipples hardening under the teasing touch, but he ignored them and ran his left hand back down to his stomach and the sensitive spot Mac had discovered and loved to nibble on. It was harder to mimic his lover’s knowing mouth and teeth, always applying just the right amount of pressure, but Horatio managed something close by alternating pinches and nail pinches. A moan escaped as his erection pulsed, almost begging for a touch.

Horatio used his free right hand to circle closer and closer to a hard nipple, biting his lip as he paused for a long moment before finally taking the hard nub between two fingers and pinching it as hard as he could. In his mind he could see Mac’s every changing eyes storm-gray and gazing up at him as he sucked and nipped at Horatio’s nipples. Horatio cried out his lover’s name as he back arched a little, pushing up into his own hand. He groped almost frantically for the lube and sobbed a moan as his fingers finally wrapped around his erection. Horatio paused for a long moment to not only enjoy the feeling of a hand on his cock, but also mimicking the almost teasing way Mac stroked him.

Mac had been able to figure out early on that with very few exceptions, what Horatio liked the most from a hand or blow job was to be teased until he couldn’t do anything but plead for release. So he had developed a touch so very different than anything Horatio had ever used on himself, although he had learned the technique through constant repetition.

Horatio almost had to reach down and physically loosen the fingers of his right hand; his first impulse was to stroke as fast as he could until he came. But he fought it back and loosened his grip to just enough pressure to tease, nowhere near enough to bring him any closer to a release. As he ran his hand up and down his erection, Horatio grabbed the toy and carefully got it into position. Stopping his hips was one of the hardest things Horatio had done in a while, but he needed to brace the toy while he grabbed the lube and drizzled it over his cock, toy and hands. Then he turned it on and slowly pushed it into his body, welcoming the familiar stretch and burn as he was filled. Horatio wanted to fill the throbbing heat of his lover’s length inside him more than the cold silicone, but he was so frantic at that point he really didn’t care.

He left the vibrator in place as he continued to stroke and tease his cock, always picturing his lover’s face, hands and body with him. Horatio held out as long as he could, but he finally hit the point where he’d hit a pain plateau and knew it was time to get serious. He grabbed the vibrator, pulled it almost all the way out before shoving it back into his ass hard, nudging his prostate at the same time he wrapped his hand firmly around his erection and fell into his familiar pattern and touch. His hand moved steadily up and down, squeezing and twisting as the vibrator was thrust in as close a rhythm as possible to his hand.

It finally snowballed on him, the tension that had been coiling in his gut and lower back exploded and shot out of his cock, over his hand and stomach as he cried out his lover’s name. Horatio slumped back onto his pillows with a satisfied sigh. He set the vibrator next to him and shut it off by touch, his eyes closed. He missed Mac so much it was almost painful at times. Horatio wanted nothing more than to be able to curl up next to his lover and sleep for a while. He decided to take a nap and he would clean up later.

And that was why Mac found his red-haired lover asleep in the middle of the bed, on top of the covers, naked, covered in drying lube and semen when he arrived for a surprise visit a few hours later. He shook his head fondly and went to kiss Horatio awake. He wanted to play with the new toy he’d bought for them.


End file.
